Frozen Paws
by smartgirl13579
Summary: When Jayfeather lost his Three powers, another one came to light... this time, one that could destroy rather than save. Warriors parody of Frozen. AU, with alive Hollyleaf. Set after Dovewing's Silence but before Bramblestar's Storm. *ON HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, peoples! Yes, I am alive! I have had this idea written down for a while and I decided to publish it. Hope you enjoy!**

 _Frozen Paws_

 _CH 1_

Jayfeather

My paws ached as I trotted along the WindClan forest border, searching for coltsfoot. I had been out since dawn this morning, and it was almost sunhigh. I moaned a little as I dipped my paws in the cold, swift water of the stream. Thank StarClan there were no WindClan patrols- oh, mouse dung. I spoke too soon.

The patrol yowled as they streaked toward the stream, and I quickly slid my paws in a little further, hoping to mask the ice that had begun to creep along the surface of the cool water. Sure enough, as my paws were immersed, the ice disappeared. I sighed in relief. I had been just in time. The patrol skidded to a halt. I saw Ashfoot, Gorsefoot, a new warrior named Morningbreeze, and an apprentice named Eaglepaw. That's right, I _saw_ them.

Ever since losing my powers to walk in dreams and read minds, my other power- actually, I'd call it a curse- which was creating ice and snow, had surfaced more than usual. I had kept this secret from every single cat in the clans but Spottedleaf- yes, even StarClan didn't know. It had gotten harder and harder to keep it hidden, though, and now Spottedleaf was gone forever. But not only were my winter powers surfacing, but I had regained my sight when I lost my Three power. Apparently my StarClan-given gift had limited me more than I had thought. Now, as I experienced seeing all the time, I also had to hide my wintry powers.

Gorsefoot scowled at me, and I yanked my paws out of the water, tucking them neatly under my tail. "Why do you have your filthy paws in our stream?" she demanded. A recently made warrior, Gorsefoot was stubborn and prideful, and infinitely loyal to her clan, but she was not a big fan of ThunderClan. "For the love of StarClan, _this is not your stream!"_ I snapped. My tone was so fierce even Ashfoot was surprised. Eaglepaw was startled into slipping on the muddy bank and toppled into the river. "Eaglepaw!" Gorsefoot yowled. She lept into the stream and quickly caught up to her apprentice, but discovered too late that she could not swim. Suddenly, I heard a familiar mew behind me. "Great StarClan! What happened?" I whipped around to find Mothwing and Willowshine behind me. "Well, what are you standing around for?" the golden tabby demanded. "Help them!"

I felt my temper surge. "You're the RiverClan cats! Why don't you help them?" Willowshine rolled her eyes and leaped into the swiftly coursing water. She was at their side in no time as she gracefully navigated the current. The medicine cat shoved Gorsefoot to the bank and gripped Eaglepaw by his scruff, yanking him onto the muddy shore. The two WindClan cats scrabbled onto land, shivering and embarrassed. Ashfoot bounded over to them, followed by Morningbreeze. Gorsefoot glared balefully at me as Willowshine checked for injuries, and having found none, the medicine cat leapt back to the ThunderClan side of the stream. Mothwing gave her apprentice a nod of approval. The WindClan cats had started back to their camp when Gorsefoot whipped around and spat,"Don't think we'll forget this." With that, she and her companions left the trees.

 **Sorry it's so short, but that's how this story will be. Plan on lots of chapters, though!  
**

 **Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy**!

I turned to the RiverClan medicine cats. "What are you doing here?" "We need to borrow some herbs. Parsley, a bit of goldenrod, perhaps a leaf or two of catmint?" Willowshine mewed hopefully. "Of course," I replied, and we set off toward the ThunderClan camp.

As we padded through the trees, a cold breeze whistled through the leaf-fall forest. I tensed, catching a hint of ShadowClan. Why did I smell them so far from their border? "Do you smell that?" I whispered. Willowshine and Mothwing nodded, their eyes wide. I changed our course toward the Twoleg clearing. As we approached the border, I heard rustling in the foliage around us, and it was certainly not the breeze. I caught the glint of eyes under a bush, a flash of white behind a tree, a hiss of annoyance as fur caught on a branch. We were completely surrounded.

I barely had time to turn when ShadowClan flew out of the trees, and we were surrounded by a large patrol that took us in seconds. A huge cat pressed his paw to my throat from his vantage point on my belly, and I realized with terror that he was going to kill me, despite the warrior code. As he raised his paw for the final blow, I thrust my paw to his chest, and he was instantly encased in a coating of ice that fit his exact shape. Willowshine and Mothwing stared at me with eyes as big as a full moon. The rest of the patrol warily glared at me, until I pushed the ice cat off my chest, pointed my tail at another cat, and sent a blast of ice straight for him. He didn't even have time to blink before he joined his fellow clanmate in the depths of intense cold, otherwise known as temporary death by frozen water. I was so relieved that we weren't going to die, seeing the cats back away after my second show of my powers, that I didn't sense the blow that was coming. Another warrior whopped me in the head from behind, and I heard Willowshine's shriek and Mothwing's wail as I fell to the ground and succumbed to the darkness.

 **Review?**


End file.
